This invention relates to the field of peeling food items and specifically the peeling of potatoes and nuts, such as pistachio nuts. During the peeling process a vegetable or nut, such as a potato is placed into an auger. Once in the auger the potato is moved forward by an auger that pushes the potato into the inlet end of a peeling chamber. Within that chamber are a series of rollers that are used to skin the potato and as the potato is skinned, it is moved forward through the chamber and deposited to the outlet end of the chamber at a discharge gate.
Known in the art are several different types of rollers used in the peeling chamber for peeling the potato. Some rollers use metal brushes that are attached to the roller and scrape the peelings off the potato. Yet another way to peel the skin off the potato using rollers is to place aligned knurls into the metal shaft of the rollers as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,085 to Thomas. Yet another way to skin the potato is to take conventional sand paper that is produced by taking an epoxy layer and placing grit material or abrasive particles randomly onto the epoxy layer to form an abrasive surface.
Though these methods can be used to successfully peel a potato problems with these methods still remain. In particular, current wire brush and sand paper rollers tend to wear out easily and must be changed in order to be effective within three or four months of use. Additionally, placing knurls into the metal shafts of the rollers can be difficult and damaging to the shaft. Also, current rollers must be cleared often creating increased maintenance costs. Consequently, there is a need in the art for an improved roller material that can be placed on the rollers to provide greater longevity before replacement as compared to the prior art.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved peeler roller that improves longevity of the roller as compared to the prior art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide for an improved peeler roller that allows for improved peeling of a food product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a food peeling device that requires little maintenance.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and claims.